Nightmares: CSI Miami
by Angelic Leigh
Summary: Ok as the title says it's a CSI Miami story
1. Nightmare

Author: Sydney Bristow  
  
Email: AngelicPiper17@yahoo.co.uk  
  
D/C: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the one's I make up.  
  
A/N: this is my second attempt at fanfic writing, I'm still new.  
  
~*~  
  
'' Dad.'' shouted Alissa, shaking her dad. He just lay there on the kitchen, floor blood pooling round his body, from the gunshot wound that he had, received to his chest. '' Dad please you can't die '' but he was, he was gone.  
  
'' Alissa he's gone '' replied Daniel Caine, her older brother.  
  
'' Nooooo he's not he's just unconscious he can't be dead, Danny I won't let him die '' she screamed, before she burst into tears, and put her head on her dad's chest.  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened, and she sat up in bed, the scream escaping her lips. Which probably woke them both up, she got out of bed and walked down the hall, to her dad's room. The door was open and he lay in bed, and as far as she could tell, he had no wounds. And there was no blood, she sighed in relief and walked down the hall, to her brothers room. And looked in to find Danny, asleep tangled in the bed covers, she walked down the hall and went downstairs to get a glass of water.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Ok I know it's short, but I was giving you a snippet to see, if you like it. If you do I will continue, if you don't then I will stop.  
  
So should I continue, or should I stop.  
  
~*Allie*~ 


	2. A walk in the park

Alissa sat at the kitchen table, pushing her lunch around the plate, it was the weekend so she didn't have to go to school, and Daniel didn't have to go to university. Their dad didn't have to go into work so they would be able, to spend some time together. Horatio looked at his daughter, worried about her she looked pale and she was miles away.  
  
'' Alissa are you ok '' asked her dad.  
  
'' No not really I had a nightmare last night '' she answered, looking up from her lunch.  
  
'' Do you want to talk about it '' he asked, looking at her.  
  
'' Nah it's ok it was nothing really '' she lied, she hated lying to people. But at the moment she just wanted to forget about it, but she couldn't every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing her dad, lying there on the floor.  
  
'' I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later '' she said, standing up and walking out of the room. She grabbed her jacket and left the house.  
  
She just continued to walk, wanting to clear her head to see if she could get rid of the images, imprinted on her mind. Images of her father lying there, lying on the floor dead. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to her dad, or even her brother. But if anything should happen to her father she didn't know what she would do, she had already lost her mother when she was 4, Danny had been 8. She turned the corner heading for the park, she just needed to spend time away from the house. She sat down on the bench and just, sat there watching the children playing, and hoping that the images she had been seeing when she closed her eyes went. Just then someone tapped her on her shoulder, startling her and making her jump up, she turned round to find her brother stood there, smiling at her.  
  
'' Danny don't do that '' replied Alissa, sitting back down on the bench.  
  
'' Sorry couldn't help it '' he replied, sitting next to her.  
  
'' Why are you hear '' she asked, looking back at the children playing in the park.  
  
'' I came to see if you were alright me and dad are worried about you ''  
  
'' Well you don't need to be I'm fine '' she snapped angrily. Immediately regretting it as soon as she had said it.  
  
'' No you're not fine Allie there's something wrong tell me '' he answered.  
  
'' Ok I'm not fine but I don't want to talk about it '' she said, closing her eyes and then opening them again.  
  
'' Please tell me Alissa I want to know '' he pleaded, hoping she would tell him if he begged.  
  
'' Ok. I had a nightmare last night and.in it I saw dad and he was dead '' she said, after a couple of minutes silence.  
  
'' It's alright Allie nothing's going to happen to him. '' Answered her brother, trying to reassure her.  
  
'' But what if it does. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to dad '' she said, almost on the verge of tears. But trying to hold them so, that her brother wouldn't see her crying.  
  
'' Hey come here '' he said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
'' I miss her Daniel '' she said, wiping her eyes dry.  
  
'' I know and so do i. and dad does as well '' she nodded, and hugged him again.  
  
'' Come on let's go '' he said standing up, they walked home talking and laughing.  
  
When they got home, they found there dad in the kitchen, talking to someone on his cell phone it sounded like business, it was probably Megan. They walked into the living room, and stood near the kitchen door, and listened in on the conversation.  
  
''..You want me to come in '' Alissa heard her father say, she was disappointed, she wanted to spend sometime with her dad. He hadn't been able to spend, much time with them because of his job, but had promised his late wife that he would spend as much time with them, and that he wouldn't go for days, without spending sometime with them.  
  
Alissa ran to the sofa, and sat down picking up her book pretending to read it. Her dad now walked into the room, Daniel closed the door, pretending to off just come in. His father looked at them both and made a face, as if to say 'I'm sorry but I have to go'.  
  
'' You've got to go into work haven't you '' asked Alissa, sounding hurt.  
  
'' Yeah I'm sorry '' he said.  
  
'' It's ok we understand don't we Allie '' he said to his sister, who just nodded.  
  
'' I'll not to be to long '' Horatio said, going to the front door.  
  
'' By dad love you '' said Alissa, getting up and going over to hug him. He hugged her back, and then went out of the door. '' Be careful dad ''  
  
'' I will. I love you both see you later '' he said, going to his car.  
  
Alissa and Daniel watched him go, when he was gone Alissa went up to her room, to watch TV, she had her own TV in her room. It had been a present for her 16, from her mum's sister Marianne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
*Sorry it took so long to add more, it's just I've been very busy and I've also had writers block. I'm still not over it but, I'm starting to ideas back.*  
  
I hope you like it, and I hope you review and tell me what you think, I want to know whether there is anything wrong with it.  
  
~*Sydney*~ 


End file.
